Cientifico
by beartes
Summary: Orochimaru ha sido llamado muchas cosas: genio, monstruo, demonio, maestro, etc. ¿Cómo se ve a él mismo? Fic para el Reto Frases Épicas del Foro La Aldea de La Hoja. "Cierra con llave tus bibliotecas, si quieres, pero no hay barrera, cerradura, ni cerrojo que puedas imponer a la libertad de mi mente" Virginia Woolf.


**Disclaimer: **La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Este Oneshot participará en el concurso de Frases Épicas del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas

.

.

.

_**"Cierra con llave tus bibliotecas, si quieres, pero no hay barrera, cerradura, ni cerrojo que puedas imponer a la libertad de mi mente"**_ Virginia Woolf.

.

Orochimaru era un cientifico.

Le gustaba experimentar, progresar. Entender por qué cada persona tenía una distinta afinidad a los elementos. ¿Qué eran los kekkai-genkai? ¿Cómo surgían?

Suponía que su interés médico lo había sacado de su compañera gennin, Tsunade Senju. Y tal vez ese afán de mejorar lo había encontrado en su pervertido mejor amigo Jiraiya.

Pero, como todo en la vida de Orochimaru, el resultado era obsceno. Un esperpento.

Se podría decir que Orochimaru era una serpiente. Arrastrandose para caminar, entrando por recobecos y grietas demasiado pequeñas para los demás. Tan débil y a la vez tan peligroso. Deformando la propia comida con su veneno.

En muchas culturas, algunas que había visitado- y exterminado porque nadie sobrevivía en aquel entonces a la ciencia- otras sobre las que había leído, la serpiente se identifica como un demonio.

Konoha le repudio como a un demonio. Le cerró las puertas en las narices, aplastó sus ambiciones.

Todo por unos míseros errores.

Niños muertos que en realidad a nadie le importaban.

Sólo que Konoha tenía algo llamado moralidad.

¡Já! Orochimaru se reía- kukuku- en la cara de la moralidad. Son shinobis. Matan por dinero, para cumplir el capricho de los adinerados.

¿Acaso matar- y realmente no es matar, sólo son desafortunados accidentes- por la ciencia no es mejor?

En su caso se buscaba el progreso. Evolución, inmortalidad

¿Y qué si todo estaba causado por aquel infimo miedo a la muerte? Los motivos son insignificantes. Al fin y al cabo asesinar a sangre fría y matar por amor tienen el mismo resultado: un cadaver.

Listo para ser abierto y documentado. Para descubrir esos secretos que encierra el cuerpo humano.

Sin embargo sólo él parecía comprender esto.

Sus amigos, sus familia, sus conocidos se horrorizaban ante la más vulgar sugerencia. Vulgar por irrelevante en el gran esquema de las cosas. ¿Nunca habían abierto el pecho de un enemigo mateniendolo vivo para ver como el corazón latía y se llenaba de chakra cuando éste ejecutaba el más efimero de los jutsus? Ver como se contrae y suelta ese poder que tanto anhelan todos. Como la vida desparece de sus ojos y el organó se va deteniendo. Lanzar una decarga electrica para repetir el proceso. Una y otra y otra vez

¿Es eso lo que sienten las madres al ver la vida?

Orochimaru no lo sabía, no iba a tener hijos que buscaran usurpar su puesto en la vida porque, ¿qué era la descendencia sino sustitutos que la naturaleza te impulsa a crear para llenar el vacío que deja tu existencia? Y la existencia de Orochimaru iba a ser eterna.

Pero para saber antes necesitas de la experiencia. Así que Orochimaru edificó miles de laboratorios y proyectos y dejó su curiosidad divagar.

¿Podrías mutarte con un animal? ¿Adaptarte a otros entornos? ¿Crear un clon sólido y real? ¿Conseguir más chakra mediante enzimas?

Las consultó todas y comenzaron los experimentos.

Su cantidad era tal que los nombres pasaron a segundo plano, los números eran más perfectos. Constantes y confiables.

Orochimaru era un cientifico.

Y por más que la sociedad le condenara, los poderosos le menospreciaran y los insectos le temieran él seguiría siendo un cientifico.

Porque su mente era libre para divagar y crear y destruir.

Y nadie conseguiría arrevatarle esa libertad de pensamiento tan dificilmente alcanzada para someterlo a normas de conducta. A lo que esta bien o mal. A obedecer como un aterrorizado conejito cuando él era la serpiente. A arrodillarse frente a monos, ranas y babosas cuando sólo hace falta enfocar la mirada en esos animales para saber quien era el depredador

Orochimaru se dejaba llevar por su fría lógica ¿Acaso su sangre no era fría? Sus altas aspiraciones eran alcanzadas por inhumanos medios. Sólo que ellos no eran humanos, eran shinobis.

Y Orochimaru era lo mejor de ambas profesiones

Algún día el mundo lo entendería como él.

Mientras tanto...

_ Cierra con llave tus bibliotecas, si quieres, pero no hay barrera, cerradura, ni cerrojo que puedas imponer a la libertad de mi mente_

_**...Kukuku**_


End file.
